


Feliz Fourth Of July

by Elliees



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cumpleaños de Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fuegos artificiales, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam el sujeta-velas, Steve Rogers Feels, división del Team Cap, ¿Amor no correspondido?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un día para celebrar, un día para recordar.<br/>Un despiste de Bucky ocasiona que se aleje de Steve. Sin saber el verdadero motivo de esta situación, el Capitán América empieza a tener dudas de los deseos de su mejor amigo, ya que teme que le abandone.<br/>La autoflagelación por parte de Bucky, la falta de comunicación y el miedo, es lo que origina el distanciamiento entre estos dos mejores amigos ¿serán capaces de enfrentarse y acortar distancias? Sam sabe que la fecha es importante y no está dispuesto a pasar un 4 de julio en medio de una “guerra fría”.<br/>Todos desean tener un feliz 4 de julio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Fourth Of July

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es mi primer fic y la verdad espero que no sea una horrible experiencia para cualquiera que lo lea. Es una trabajo sencillo pero gratificante, más que nada a la hora de escribir. Como mañana es 4 de julio, cumpleaños de Steve Rogers, he pensado en hacer algo especial y he decidido publicar esta pequeña historia. He dejado algunas tramas "abiertas" por si alguna vez, en un futuro cercano, me animo a continuar con esta historia ampliándola a más.  
> Espero cualquier consejo u opinión, un saludo y gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este escrito. 
> 
> PD: Podría decirse que me "inspiré" en la canción de Fall Out Boy - Fourth of july, pero no mucho xD

* * *

 

No habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que le despertaron de la criogenización, ¿el motivo? Wakanda ya no era segura, el Rey había admitido su apoyo al grupo de Steve Rogers que ahora eran conocidos como “Los Vengadores Desertores”, lo que acarreo grandes trifulcas tanto en el ámbito interno del país, por la división de opiniones ante esta muestra de apoyo, como en el ámbito externo afectando a su relación con otros países.

  
Steve en uno de sus viajes encubiertos decidió que era momento de despertar a Bucky, corrían peligro y el Rey ya no podía proporcionarles seguridad. Sabía que no tenían otro lugar al que ir, Estados Unidos usaba sus conexiones con otros países para averiguar su paradero, se dedicaban a perseguirles de país en país así que Steve no tuvo más ideas que recurrir a la descabellada.

  
\- Volvemos a casa – dijo ante la mirada incrédula del resto.

\- Capitán, ¿cómo piensas volver a casa si somos fugitivos de nuestro propio país? – Sam no entendía la idea de Steve.

\- Nos buscan allá donde vamos pero nunca se les ocurriría buscar en nuestro propio país, piensan que no tenemos lugar en América y que por eso no volveremos.

\- Yo no vuelvo – dijo la más joven te todos, tan segura como ella misma -. Estados Unidos no es mi hogar, si tengo una casa esa es Sokovia pero por la situación de mi país me es casi imposible volver.

\- Y yo tampoco puedo volver, solo pondría en peligro a mi hija y eso no pienso hacerlo – Scott se unía a la conversación, a diferencia de los demás él tenía otro plan –. Tengo unos amigos en México que pueden ayudarnos ¿si queréis podéis venir conmigo? No les importará.

\- Me apunto – Clint empezó a coger una mochila del suelo –. Al igual que Scott tengo una familia que proteger y cuanto más cerca esté de ellos, más cerca del peligro estarán.

\- Y tú Wanda ¿Qué dices? – Scott se preparaba para partir al igual que Clint.

\- Mejor estar con amigos que sola, también voy.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? – A Steve en el fondo no le gustaba la idea de separarse, el gobierno quería eso después de todo, divididos caerían.

\- Capi, de momento lo mejor es atrincherarnos, cuando llegue el momento…tú solo llámanos y ahí estaremos.

\- Lo entiendo Scott, es solo que…la idea de separarnos…

\- Ahora mismo solo pensamos en nuestras familias y tú también piensas en la tuya, no quieres que Bucky corra más peligro así que, de momento es lo mejor para todos.

\- Hablando del rey de roma, ¿tú no piensas decir nada? – Sam se dirigía al chico de coleta mediana que estaba sentado al lado del capi.

\- No hace falta que diga que iré a donde vaya Steve ¿no?, ¿y tú Sam? – Bucky aún no se había puesto al día pero sabía la respuesta antes de que se plantease la división del grupo si quiera.

Esa pregunta causo la sonrisa de Sam, el soldado sabía que Sam aún no le tenía confianza pero tampoco deseaba ganársela.

\- Pues nasa, que así sea. Vengadores hasta la próxima reunión.

  
Con la despedida de Steve al grupo, todos se dirigieron a sus destinos. Scott, Clint y Wanda entrarían a México desde el sur, para eso irían en barco haciéndose pasar por mercaderes. Mientras tanto, Steve, Bucky y Sam volverían a Estados Unidos, entrarían al país por Canadá con la ayuda de unos contactos de T'Challa y se quedarían en alguna pequeña ciudad Oregón, consideraron que para la época era un buen lugar para pasar desapercibidos.  


* * *

 

  
Pasaron más de mes y medio en un pequeño pueblo, habían alquilado una pequeña casa a las afueras, bastante rústica de dos plantas y poco amueblada con un pequeño jardín trasero, tenían pocos vecinos y no eran muy amigables con los extraños. Al propietario no le importaba que le pagasen en efectivo el alquiler y eso era un alivio para ellos ya que solo tenían dinero en efectivo, no podían usar sus cuentas bancarias. Creían que ya era hora de marcharse para borrar pistas y así el Gobierno no les pudiese encontrar.

  
Sin embargo, Sam tenía otros planes por lo que propuso postergar la mudanza unos cuantos días a lo que Steve accedió pero Bucky no entendía por qué Sam quería quedarse más tiempo. Quizá se debe a que es más reticente a creer en Sam pero tenía que saber la verdad. Ahora que Steve no estaba cerca, provecharía para hablar con él.

  
\- Quizá a Steve le de igual quedarnos más tiempo pero no entiendo por qué tú quieres hacerlo. Fuiste le primero en decir que deberíamos marcharnos.

\- ¿En serio no lo sabes? Pensaba que tratándose de ti te darías cuenta al momento.

\- Deja de irte por las ramas y ve al grano, no se te da bien el papel de “lo sé todo y no pienso decirte nada” – Bucky tenía poca paciencia con Sam, el aviador le sacaba de sus casillas.

\- Qué lento eres. Tú deberías saber más que nadie que el cumpleaños de Steve es pasado mañana o es que… - Observaba el rostro pasmado del soldado – así que lo habías olvidado. Qué fuerte – se preparaba para salir de la cocina donde se estaba produciendo la conversación –. No me gustaría estar metido en un coche mientras es el cumple del Capi, se merece algo mejor. Aunque claro, soy el único que se acuerda.

Bucky se quedó en la cocina, solo. ¿En serio se había olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo? Y tampoco es una fecha que se pueda olvidar con facilidad, es la misma fecha que el día de la independencia de Estados Unidos de América: un 4 de Julio. Se sentía mal, sentía que le había fallado y sobre todo sentía que sus recuerdos aún estaban bastante incompletos, se culpaba a sí mismo.

Esa noche le tocaba cocinar a Bucky, así que aprovecho que Steve no estaba y preparó la cena a toda prisa. Una vez acabada, se fue a su habitación, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Steve con el sentimiento de decepción que tenía de sí mismo en ese momento. Por otra parte, el Capitán al ver que Bucky no cenaba con ellos decidió preguntarle a Sam qué había pasado pero su compañero de armas no le dijo nada, sabía que había pasado algo pero no iba a forzar las cosas, no quería presionar a Bucky para que le contase nada, por más que quiera saberlo.

Al día siguiente Bucky hizo lo mismo, evitó cualquier contacto con Steve. Desde pasar de largo a ni siquiera darle los buenos días, lo que motivo que Steve estuviese más tiempo fuera de casa, si Bucky se sentía incómodo con su presencia el rubio sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Todo esto lo observaba Sam y podía intuir por qué Bucky se estaba portando así con el Capitán. Quiso hablar con el soldado para aclararlo todo pero éste le daba esquinazos y hasta incluso salió de casa para claramente evitar la conversación con Sam, si hay algo que el aviador odiaba más de esa situación era estar en medio de lo que parecía “falta de comunicación de pareja”, ni Steve ni Bucky querían enfrentarse y acortar la distancia.

 

Domingo noche y Bucky seguía encerrado en su habitación después de haber vuelto de la calle. Sam veía que Steve no tenía mucho apetito, le había servido la cena hace más de una hora y parecía que la comida no disminuía. No hacía falta ser un vidente para darse cuenta que Steve estaba afectado por el repentino rechazo que Bucky le había mostrado, sin duda Sam odiaba ser un sujeta-velas. Mañana lunes sería el cumpleaños de Steve así que aprovecharía para hacer que arreglasen su situación, no iban a sobrevivir más tiempo así, ninguno de ellos.

  
Lunes por la mañana, Sam se despertó antes que los otros dos y preparó el desayuno, cada uno se hacía su propio desayuno pero ese día era especial. Sería un desayuno americano como demandaba el día, desde beicon a huevos fritos, acompañado por zumo de naranja y café, salchichas e incluso huevos revueltos con pan tostado. Era un banquete comparado al resto de días. Cuando Steve bajo de su habitación y vio el desayuno se sorprendió, Sam le dijo que lo había preparado por el 4 de julio, día de Independencia pero más por sus cumpleaños a lo que Steve le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo mientras desayunaban, Sam esperaba que Bucky bajase, esta vez iba a solucionar el problema de raíz y hacer que esos dos cabezudos aclarasen su situación. Pero nada, Bucky no hacía acto de presencia. Steve después de comer un poco se levantó de la mesa, se disculpó con Sam y le dijo que tenía algo pendiente que hacer fuera, le encargó que tramitase el alquiler del coche para la mudanza y salió de casa. Esa situación iba de mal en peor por lo que Sam subió a la habitación de Bucky y aporreo la puerta.

\- Oye, ¿es que piensas quedarte todo el día en tu cama? Deja de ser un cobarde y enfrenta la situación, portándote así solo le estás haciendo daño – volvía a aporrear la puerta – sabes muy bien lo que siente por ti y aun así decides tratarle peor que a la basura ¿me estás escuchando?

No había respuesta, no sabía si era porque le estaba ignorando o porque estaba profundamente dormido. Pero no se iba a terminar ahí.

\- Él ha arriesgado todo por ti y tu no haces más que pasar de él, todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que hacer lo que tú le pedías y ni siquiera respetas que sea sus cumpleaños para mostrarle un poco de gratitud ¿qué clase de amigo eres? ¿es que te da igual sus sentimientos? – Sam sabía que para Steve estaba antes Bucky y después también. Su comienzo y su fin empezaba por ese hombre. Por más que le jodiese.

No aguantó más y decidió forzar la puerta, no hacía falta ya que no estaba cerrada por dentro. Una vez que Sam observó bien el interior se dio cuenta que el soldado no estaba, había salido de casa.  
Sam completamente cabreado decidió salir también, no soportaba más esa situación y no iba a quedarse en medio, no. Si querían destruirse mutuamente que lo hagan pero no cerca de él. Cogió sus gafas de sol y su pequeña mochila y fue a hacer el encargo que le dejo Steve, a buscar un buen coche para irse de ese pueblo cuanto antes.

 

Ya eran las 8 y era hora de preparar la cena, era turno de Steve así que volvió a casa con pocas ganas encima. No sabía qué cocinar, mientras recorría las calles veía a familias preparando barbacoas, montando mesas en sus patios para celebrar el 4 de julio, era un buen día para compartir con la familia y amigos, pero él solo podía pensar en Bucky.

Al entrar en casa se da cuenta que las luces de la cocina y del patio interior están encendidas, cuando echa un vistazo se da cuenta que Bucky está vistiendo un delantal y cortando algunas verduras.

\- Bucky…

\- ¡Ah! vaya, estaba tan concentrado en esto que no te he escuchado entrar – deja a un lado el cuchillo mientras muestra una tímida sonrisilla.

Steve parecía un poco sorprendido, no se esperaba encontrar a Bucky cocinando y menos aún hablándole después de todos esos días de silencio. Solo podía observarle.

\- Soy malo en estas cosas así que de momento solo escúchame ¿vale?

Bucky se acercaba más a Steve dejando un espacio oportuno.

\- Primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo me he portado contigo estos días, he sido infantil y solo pensaba en mi dejando de lado al resto. Pensé que no me merecía ser tu amigo ni estar cerca de ti, sentía que te había fallado y que tú te sentirías decepcionado. Pensé en todo eso y nunca pensé en cómo solucionarlo…hasta hoy, cuando vi a todas esas familias y personas juntas para celebrar algo – aclaraba su garganta porque sentía que perdía la voz –. Olvidarme tus cumpleaños, bueno sí, no debería pasarme eso a mí pero no seré el primero al que le pasa eso ¿no? Olvidarse el cumpleaños de la persona a la que más quieres es… pero oye, aún estoy a tiempo de resarcirme ¿no? Han pasado más de 70 años desde la última vez que lo celebramos, es normal que se me olvide ¿no? – Se queda un momento callado esperando que Steve dijese algo al respecto, pero no sabe si eso pasará, quizá Steve estaba muy dolido como para decirle algo.

Pero entonces, Steve súbitamente se echó a reír. Bucky se sonrojó, temeroso de que él fuese objeto de la pequeña carcajada.

\- Quieres decir que, ¿todos esos momentos en que me ignorabas y pasabas de mi sin mirarme, era porque te habías olvidado que mis cumpleaños es hoy? – se acerba a Bucky acortando más aún la distancia quedando prácticamente a un paso el uno del otro.

Bucky solo pudo asentir ante la inquisidora mirada del rubio que tenía en frente.

\- No me importa si te olvidas de mis cumpleaños, si te olvidas de mi nombre o de la fecha en que estamos, solo me importa que estés a mi lado y que nunca olvides lo mucho que significas para mí, porque daría todo por ti. Buck, si alguna vez piensas que algo va mal entre nosotros, dímelo y no te lo calles.

\- Ya lo sé, por eso te he dicho que me he portado como un niño.

\- No, es más que eso. Si no me has dicho nada de todo lo que sentías estos días no es porque te portabas de forma infantil, sino porque me tenías miedo, tenías miedo a cómo reaccionaría. Nunca me temas Bucky –. Posa sus manos en los hombros del moreno para reafirmar con fuerza lo que decía. - Nunca.

\- Bueno, eso mismo te podría decir yo a ti, porque a pesar de que tú estabas más incómodo que yo con esta situación, no te atrevías a decirme nada y no me digas que era porque estabas esperando a que fuese yo el que te dijera algo – ante estas palabras, Steve no pudo replicar nada.

\- Tienes razón, tenía miedo a que me dijeras que ya no querías estar conmigo, - explicó el rubio – a que prefirieses irte por tu lado. No creo que esté preparado para otra despedida tuya.

Después de esa frase, la única reacción que hubo por parte de Bucky fue abrazarse al rubio. Sabía los sentimientos que tenía Steve por él y también sabía que aún no estaba preparado para corresponderle, aún no. Pero estaba seguro que llegaría ese día, cuando pudieran demostrar ante todos sin tapujos que su amor era real.

Mientras se abrazaban, una cabeza curiosa se asomaba por el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, Sam había entrado sigilosamente en casa porque pensaba encerrarse en su habitación para evitar la cara triste de Steve y la indiferencia de Bucky. Para su sorpresa, esa pareja estaba compartiendo un abrazo del que no parecían querer separarse por un buen rato. Luego escuchó unas cortas palabras.

\- Feliz 4 de julio – separa su rostro del cuello del rubio – y feliz cumpleaños Steve – y en seguida le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Feliz 4 de julio Bucky – le devuelve el beso en la mejilla – y gracias.

Sam creía que no hacía falta ver más, era momento de dejarles solos y que recuperasen parte del tiempo perdido. No había de otra, esta noche le tocaba dormir fuera. Se rehusaba a seguir siendo un sujeta-velas.

 

Después de cortar el abrazo tenían que terminar de preparar la cena. Bucky había comprado chuletas de ternera y costillas de cerdo, unas cuantas salchichas para hacer hot-dogs.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto? – preguntaba Steve al ver la variedad de carne que tenían encima la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? Obviamente cocinarlas.

\- Ya pero en qué, estaría mejor si tuviéramos algo para hacer…

\- ¿Barbacoa? – le mira sonriendo para luego entregarle un mechero – por qué no nos haces los honores y enciendes la barbacoa, cumpleañero.

\- No me lo puedo creer, has preparado todo – no podía evitar volver a darle otro abrazo al moreno.

A la vez que Steve preparaba la barbacoa en el patio trasero de la casa observaba los primeros fuegos artificiales de la noche, de todos los colores y tamaños. Esa noche iba ser especial sin duda.

\- ¡Bucky mira esto! – llamaba a su compañero para que el también pudiese disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan tarde es? – se acerba a Steve para contemplarlos mejor. No porque no pudiese verlos bien sino porque todo parecía mejor estando al lado de Steve.

Mientras estaban en silencio con la mirada en el cielo, una voz interrumpe el momento.

\- No me digáis que habéis pensado solo en la cena y no en los fuegos artificiales, porque eso es delito de donde vengo – Sam de pronto estaba en el patio con unas bolsas de los que sobresalían palos medianos de colores.

\- Me preguntaba a qué hora volverías, – Bucky se gira para verle de frente – echaba de menos tu ruidosa voz –. No era secreto para nadie que Bucky y Sam no se llevaban muy bien que se diga, pero se entendían.

\- Ya, bueno, mientras buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, encontré una tienda 24 Horas y vendían estos fuegos artificiales así que… Qué tal si hacemos honor al día y encendemos las mechas. – depositaba las bolsas en el suelo e inmediatamente se agachaba para ir sacando el género.

\- ¿Lugar donde pasar la noche? – Steve parecía confundido ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- Bueno, no quería estropearos la noche… ya sabéis… - les mira un poco avergonzado – por si queríais…

Estaba claro que solo a Sam se le ocurrirían tales cosas. Mientras trataba de explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Steve y Bucky soltaban carcajadas, hace mucho que no se relajaban de esa forma y después de todo por lo que habían pasado, se merecían ese momento de felicidad. Sam se dio cuenta que metió la pata al dar a entender que pensaba que la relación de esos dos se había convertido en algo más que amistad. Para cambiar de tema, el aviador empezó a soltar al cielo los fuegos artificiales que había comprado, todo con la compañía de la “parejita”.

\- Después de más de 70 años, este es nuestro primer 4 de julio – dijo Steve que estaba de pie a la izquierda de Bucky.

\- El primero de muchos… – el soldado, con su brazo biónico, se aferró a la mano del capitán.

Sam, una vez más y a su pesar, estaba siendo el tercero en discordia. Aunque creía que esa escena era particularmente bonita porque iba acompañada por las luces que iluminan la noche de ese cielo despejado de verano. Era una noche tranquila para celebrar el cumpleaños del Capitán América y para recordar la Independencia de EEUU, un día para compartir, era un feliz 4 de julio.


End file.
